Le rêve d'Anthony
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Le point de vue d'Anthony dans sa rencontre avec Candy et peut-être à la clef un destin différent. Mon cadeau au prince des roses! Bonne lecture!


**Le rêve d'Anthony de Diogène**

Parfois les rêves se réalisent, celui d'Anthony le jour de ses 8 ans était que sa maman guérisse de cette maudite insuffisance cardiaque héritée de sa mère décédée peu après la naissance de son second enfant. Lorsqu'il rencontra un clan de bohémiens lors d'une de ses promenades à cheval dans la campagne Illinoise, il s'arrêta pour les saluer. Comme la femme la plus âgée se présenta comme une vraie diseuse d'avenir, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander qu'elle lise dans les lignes de sa main. La gitane lui révéla gravement que sa mère allait mourir et que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. Anthony pleura, il n'avait rien dit de lui donc cette femme avait bien un don de voyance. Émue, la gitane lui reprit la main et lui affirma que s'il voulait ne pas quitter vraiment sa maman avant de la rejoindre dans quelques années, il devait créer quelque chose de grand pour elle, quelque chose qui ne mourrait jamais et qui lui permettrait de rester uni et communiquer avec sa mère jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

Anthony sécha ses larmes puis jura de créer ce lien qui le relierait toujours à sa maman. Il retourna dans sa grande maison de Lakewood puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, couché sur son lit, cherchant ce projet miraculeux au fin fond de son esprit. Deux jours passèrent, il désespérait, sa mère ce matin avait à peine eu la force de lui dire bonjour mon chéri, elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il se releva de rage et regarda par la fenêtre.

Dehors le vent soufflait fort dans les arbres, faisant danser leurs feuilles vert tendre de ce jour d'été. Un orage se préparait peut-être, pourtant le ciel était bleu et moutonné joliment de coton blanc de-ci de-là. Anthony ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air était chaud et sec, c'était seulement un vent d'été de sud de passage pour faire danser les arbres et les roses du jardin. La roseraie de sa mère était une palette de rouge, jaune, rose et blanc en buissons alignés avec soin. Le vent faisait se mêler les couleurs en un tourbillon de pétales voltigeant de toutes leur légèreté et créant un ballet de teintes en patchwork poétique. Anthony se dit que ces roses presque fanées allaient aussi mourir avec celle qui les avait fait pousser, sa mère qui aimait tant les roses et avait crée cette roseraie tout le long de sa jeunesse. Elle prenait grand soin de chacune de ses habitantes, les aimant tendrement. Le jeune garçon sentit une larme perler à ses paupières en imaginant ce jardin au printemps prochain à l'abandon et eut la révélation qu'il attendait : c'était ça le lien qui lui permettrait de rester près de sa mère, qui perpétuerait son œuvre, sa passion, pour qu'elles revivent à chaque printemps.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

 _ **Dans un parfum de roses blanches**_

 _ **« Dans un parfum de roses blanches**_

 _ **Elle est assise et songe ;**_

 _ **Et l'ombre est belle comme s'il s'y mirait un ange.**_

 _ **Le soir descend, le bosquet dort ;**_

 _ **Entre ses feuilles et ses branches,**_

 _ **Sur le paradis bleu s'ouvre un paradis d'or.**_

 _ **Sur le rivage expire un dernier flot lointain.**_

 _ **Une voix qui chantait, tout à l'heure, murmure.**_

 _ **Un murmure s'exhale en haleine, et s'éteint.**_

 _ **Dans le silence il tombe des pétales... »**_

 _ **Charles Van Lerberghe**_

 _Six ans passèrent…_

Comme chaque matin, la première chose que fit Anthony en se levant, c'est de soulever le lourd rideau de velours mauve de sa chambre pour regarder la roseraie. On était en mars, les massifs avaient supporté l'hiver rigoureux et l'abondante neige grâce à des couvertures que le jeune homme avait posé sur eux avec l'aide du jardinier de Lakewood lors des jours et nuits les plus glacials. Depuis deux jours la température avait grimpé et un soleil timide sous la couche de nuages bas promettait de plus belles journées pour l'arrivée officielle du printemps.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre la relève de sa mère peu avant sa mort, il avait appris tant de choses. Sans cette activité prenante qui lui faisait se sentir toujours près d'elle dans son antre féerique, et ses ballades à cheval sur Tempête son fier étalon blanc, il n'aurait pas pu vivre. Les roses avaient survécu à ses soins d'abord hésitants et maladroits puis il avait réussi à en planter de nouvelles et même créer une arche de roses rouges au dessus du portail côté bois, avec l'aide quand même du jardinier principal de la grande propriété, monsieur Durosier. Mais cette année, c'était celle de l'épreuve ultime, celle qui le consacrerait créateur de rose, d'une espèce inédite née de sa singulière greffe. Une rose blanche crème au cœur ourlé de reflets verts pâles, un croisement entre différentes espèces blanches et un peu de sève de trèfle et d'un ingrédient secret qui pourrait rendre la prédiction de la bohémienne réelle : un lien encore plus fort pour se relier à sa mère et peut-être même la revoir et lui parler.

Il retrouva ensuite ses deux cousins à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Après la mort de sa mère, sa Grand-Tante Elroy, sœur de son grand-père était venue s'installer à Lakewood et désignée sa tutrice légale par son père Vincent Brown qui en tant que capitaine de bateau de marchandises pour des voyages internationaux ne pouvait être présent et avait accepté facilement cette solution. Alistair et Archibald Cornwell étaient les fils de sa tante Janis qui elle-même était la fille de Janet, l'autre sœur de son Grand-Père William Andrew. Ils vivaient depuis trois ans en Arabie saoudite, leur père étant ingénieur dans les puits de pétrole mais ils avaient aussi préféré que leurs deux fils restent aux Etats-Unis pour recevoir une éducation complète sous l'autorité reconnue de la Grand-Tante Elroy. Ainsi depuis trois ans Anthony vivait aux côtés de ses deux cousins. Ils s'entendaient tous les trois très bien malgré que chacun soit très différent des deux autres. Alistair dit aussi Stear l'aîné des Cornwell avait 16 ans et passait son temps libre à imaginer et bricoler des inventions souvent farfelues et vouées à finir en catastrophe. Cependant il était aussi très sympathique et généreux, toujours à vouloir aider lorsque ses rêves ne l'accaparaient pas. Son frère Archibald dit aussi Archie, aussi blond que son frère était brun, d'un an son cadet, était aussi sympathique et rêveur mais pas pour les mêmes choses. Il aimait les beaux vêtements, les beaux objets et trouvait que la paresse avait plus de charme que de se fatiguer inutilement. Tous deux n'étaient pas cavaliers non plus alors Anthony parcourait la campagne à cheval seul, il aimait d'ailleurs être seul le plus souvent même si dès qu'il retrouvait ses cousins, il était content. Il avait aussi deux autres cousins, les enfants de feu le mari de Grand-Tante Elroy, de sa première épouse morte en couches de sa fille Sarah. Celle-ci avait épousé Raymond Leagan qui avait repris les affaires de son beau-père à sa mort et il vivait avec Sarah et leurs deux enfants Neal et Eliza dans une maison proche de Lakewood. Ces deux cousins là, Anthony ne les appréciait que moyennement, il les soupçonnait de passer leur temps à chercher à faire des mauvais coups. Il avait eu vent de la part de certains domestiques de leur maison, de maltraiter leurs chevaux César et Cléopâtre en plus d'être odieux avec le personnel et ceci était difficilement excusable par le jeune garçon. Lui aimait tant son cheval Tempête, il était son meilleur ami, il connaissait tous ses secrets et pour rien au monde il ne pourrait oublier d'aller régulièrement le brosser, le caresser et bien sûr chevaucher longuement avec lui. Alors il évitait autant que se peut ces cousins-là mais depuis quelques temps il semblait qu'Eliza essayait de se faire inviter tant qu'elle pouvait.

Après le petit déjeuner, Anthony voulait justement aller chez les Leagan pour demander conseil à monsieur Whitman, leur jardinier attitré. Il espérait qu'Eliza et Neal ne seraient pas dans le jardin car il comptait entrer discrètement comme il le faisait souvent. Le vieux et gentil monsieur Whitman avait l'habitude, il lui avait aussi appris plein de trucs utiles pour prendre soin des fleurs en complément de monsieur Durosier et de ses précieux livres de botanique.

Alistair et Archibald discutaient aussi de leurs cousins Leagan quand Anthony les rejoint. Ils riaient car leur mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous leurs précepteurs démissionnaient au bout de quelques jours. Le dernier en date avait tenu 6 jours et c'était le 38ème. Ils en rirent tous trois, sachant que les deux rejetons étaient insupportables et que leur mère les prenait encore pour des anges. Alistair rajouta que Tante Sarah avait décidé de faire venir une jeune fille de la campagne pour tenir compagnie à Eliza, ils plaignirent cette pauvre innocente qui allait devoir hériter de ce rôle peu enviable.

Puis les deux frères décidèrent d'aller à la cascade, l'un pour bricoler sa barque cygne et l'autre pour y faire une sieste et profiter des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps pour s'orner de quelques couleurs. Anthony leur souhaita une bonne matinée puis il partit pour la maison Leagan comme prévu afin de voir monsieur Whitman.

Il escalada le mur pour ne pas avoir à sonner la cloche puis se glissa dans les allées de buis à la recherche du jardinier. Celui-ci ne semblait pas à l'extérieur, Anthony partit vers les communs mais se trouva nez à nez avec Neal qui espionnait la jeune bonne qui étendait du linge sur un fil.

\- Que fais-tu Neal ?

\- Oh rien Anthony, je me baladais seulement. Tu es venu voir ma sœur ?

\- Non, non. Je voulais juste demander à monsieur Whitman un renseignement sur les roses.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tant fréquenter les domestiques Anthony, maman nous dit souvent qu'on ne doit pas se mélanger à plus bas que nous sinon ils risquent de ne plus nous respecter !

\- Je crois au contraire que les gens qui travaillent pour nous nous respecteront bien mieux si nous les considérons comme nos égaux !

Le jeune Leagan fit la moue, sa bouche fine créant ainsi un de ses rictus désagréable qui maquillait son visage plus souvent qu'un sourire. Anthony préféra de pas poursuivre cette conversation, ne comprenant pas cette façon de se considérer si supérieur qu'inculquait Tante Sarah à sa progéniture. Grand-tante Elroy avait aussi un peu tendance à se montrer hautaine avec le personnel de Lakewood, le jeune garçon préférait la gentillesse avec tout le monde et disait bonjour chaque jour à tous et les remerciait à chaque service. Sa mère lui avait appris que c'est ainsi qu'on devait se comporter pour vivre dans le respect et la paix, personne n'était supérieur à un autre parce qu'il était plus riche ou plus cultivé, chacun avait son rôle et son intelligence, les qualités de cœur étaient plus essentielles que tout.

\- Tu sais si monsieur Whitman est dans le coin Neal ?

\- Il est parti acheter des semis, c'est papa qui l'a envoyé, je l'ai entendu !

\- Ah ! Bon je reviendrais un autre jour alors !

\- Tu ne vas pas saluer ma sœur ?

\- Non je n'ai pas le temps, une autre fois.

\- Elle va être vexée si elle apprend que tu es venu sans la voir !

\- Il suffit qu'elle l'ignore Neal, tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter tu sais !

\- Non je sais mais c'est ma sœur et… je n'aime pas lui mentir… à moins d'avoir une bonne raison !

Anthony observa son cousin, son air supérieur et cette menace de ne se taire que contre quelque chose. Alors il n'hésita pas à en faire autant.

\- Je vais te donner une bonne raison de te taire alors ! Tu crois que ta mère aimerait entendre que tu zieutes la bonne quand elle étend le linge, pour voir ses jambes peut-être ?

Neal rougit, ce qui montra à Anthony qu'il avait raison.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-il quand même. Puis en voyant l'air sûr de son cousin, il s'aplatit.

\- De toute façon je plaisantais, je ne dirai rien à Eliza, elle n'est pas là d'ailleurs, elle est avec maman en ville pour s'acheter une nouvelle robe.

\- Je plaisantais aussi Neal, n'en parlons plus donc ! Mais… il paraît que ta mère veut faire venir une jeune fille de la campagne pour tenir compagnie à Eliza, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai mais Eliza est contre, elle compte se débarrasser très vite d'elle !

\- C'est dommage de refuser une amie sans l'avoir vue avant !

\- C'est une orpheline il paraît, on ne peut pas être ami avec ce genre de filles !

Anthony se dit que ce serait encore user sa salive pour rien que de lui expliquer le contraire alors il dit au revoir à Neal et repartit à Lakewood.

Il retrouva la roseraie et vit que les bourgeons des roses rouges allaient éclore sous peu, les plants de la nouvelle espèce fleuriraient il l'espérait en juin si tout allait bien.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quelques jours étaient passés et les roses rouges et roses s'ouvrirent pour vivre leur printemps et leur été comme tous les ans. Anthony était retourné la veille chez les Leagan et avait pu demander l'avis de monsieur Whitman, ce qui renforça ce que lui avait dit monsieur Durosier. Il s'attela alors à arroser les nouveaux plants d'une eau tiède diluée d'un peu de savon noir, pour empêcher les pucerons de venir dévorer leurs feuilles encore fragiles. Ensuite il retrouva ses deux cousins pour assister au cours de Mathématiques et Sciences hebdomadaire du professeur Devons. Alistair était bien sûr le plus doué en ces matières et ne rechignait pas pour y assister contrairement à Archibald. Anthony aimait mieux les Sciences Naturelles que Physiques et Mathématiques. Il appréciait assez les leçons d'Histoire, Géographie et de Dessin, ce qu'Archibald partageait aussi. Il y avait aussi un cours de Musique le mercredi, il tentait d'apprendre le piano depuis deux ans mais ne se trouvait pas doué, les deux cousins avaient préféré clarinette et trompette. Pour les fêtes de famille, ils jouaient aussi les airs traditionnels d'Ecosse à la cornemuse, en costume traditionnel car le Grand-Père William était Ecossais de naissance, d'un clan illustre et il fallait perdurer les traditions.

Anthony apprit à ce cours de Math que Stewart le chauffeur des Leagan allait demain en Indiana chercher la jeune fille qui deviendrait fille de compagnie d'Eliza. Anthony se souvint des propos de Neal l'autre jour, qu'Eliza ne voulait même pas la connaître et avait déjà décidé de la faire repartir. Il espéra qu'elle avait changé d'avis, il avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'ici mais elle devait venir dimanche avec son frère et ses parents pour un dîner familial.

Lorsque Grand-Tante Elroy vint dire à Anthony que le capitaine Brown venait de débarquer à New York et serait là dans deux jours pour le voir, le jeune garçon fut content mais inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis six mois, il le connaissait si peu, depuis sa naissance il ne l'avait vu qu'une dizaine de fois, quelques jours ou semaines. La plus longue fois c'était il y a six ans, après la mort de sa mère ; il était venu deux mois, ils avaient même été à New York deux semaines, il lui avait fait visiter son navire marchand. C'était son plus beau souvenir de lui bien que sa mère lui manquait tellement. Elle lui manquait toujours autant bien sûr mais il espérait que ce que la bohémienne lui avait prédit allait se concrétiser bientôt, sa nouvelle rose le relierait davantage à elle, enfin peut-être.

Le jeune garçon décida de se montrer optimiste et d'accueillir son père avec enthousiasme. Au moins il pourrait peut-être échapper au dîner avec les Leagan dimanche, il lui demanderait d'aller le passer à Chicago à la place.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Un mois avait passé et Anthony tentait d'oublier que son père ne reviendrait pas avant huit mois, pour Noël. Il n'était resté que deux semaines mais il lui avait laissé un beau nouveau souvenir avec lui, ils avaient vécu à Chicago tout ce temps et fait plein d'activités ensemble. Aller au cinématographe, voir un match de base-ball, une course hippique, visiter le musée national et même voir la roseraie du jardin botanique de Chicago à Glencoe. Pourtant il savait que son père ne comprenait pas cette passion des roses, il l'avait entendu le dire une fois à Grand-Tante Elroy, qu'un garçon ne s'occupait pas de roses, que c'était pour les filles. Cependant il ne lui avait jamais dit à lui, sans doute pour compenser un peu sa culpabilité d'être si souvent absent. Anthony avait été triste que son père ne comprenne pas qu'il veuille perpétuer la passion de sa mère, la femme qu'il avait aimée, peu importe qu'il soit un garçon, les roses lui permettaient de ne pas l'oublier, d'être plus près d'elle. Il avait donc tu sa tristesse et fait comme de rien sans en vouloir au capitaine mais en se sentant très seul encore.

Il avait chevauché longtemps la campagne sur Tempête, le cheval blanc était son meilleur ami, il avait absorbé sa peine encore une fois. Il rentra aux écuries décidé à ce que sa rose blanche montre aussi à son père que cette passion avait un sens plus grand que ce qu'il imaginait, une rose était bien plus qu'une simple fleur, qu'un symbole de beauté et fragilité, c'était peut-être une âme incarnée, il le croyait, il espérait le prouver bientôt.

Il était en retard pour le cours de Mathématiques, il courut et escalada le portail côté bois pour aller plus vite au lieu de prendre l'entrée principale. Une fois juché sur la colonne droite supportant quelques pots de roses rouges, il tourna la tête derrière lui, surpris par le bruit d'un autre piétinement sur les cailloux humides après la grosse pluie de la nuit, ainsi que des pleurs semble-t-il. Il vit alors une fille s'étaler de tout son long, la face au sol, il allait sauter pour voir si elle s'était fait mal mais elle releva le nez très vite et face à son joli petit visage tout maculé de larmes, il fut triste et intimidé et lui dit simplement :

\- Ne pleure pas petite fille !

Elle le regarda avec plein d'étonnement et il fut très surpris de l'entendre lui répondre d'une jolie voix cristalline emplie de gaieté et de ses grands yeux émerveillés :

\- Oh ! j'ai retrouvé mon prince !

Il ne put laisser échapper un rire de plaisir d'entendre cela et dit, assis sur la colonne blanche, les roses rouges l'encadrant joliment :

\- C'est moi le prince ? Tu es une drôle de fille toi alors !

Elle le scrutait tellement qu'il la vit presque loucher, en tout cas elle ne s'était certainement pas fait mal et ne pleurait plus. Lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux et essuya ses joues des dernières larmes avec ses mains toutes pleines de terre, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qu'elle était drôle ainsi mais elle était pourtant très jolie quand même. Et comme elle l'accompagna très vite aussi de son rire de petit lutin farceur très mignon, il dit encore :

\- Tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu ris que quand tu pleures!

Puis il se rappela qu'il était très en retard et que le professeur l'avait averti la dernière fois qu'au prochain gros retard il en avisera sa Grand-Tante Elroy, il n'attendit donc pas que cette petite fée surgie du ciel lui réponde et il sauta prestement de l'autre côté de la propriété pour détaler vite en classe.

Il fut rassuré car lorsqu'il franchit la porte du hall, monsieur Devons arrivait aussi, il le salua et s'assit rapidement près de ses cousins. Archibald baillait aux corneilles et Alistair dessinait un plan de moteur pour sa nouvelle invention : un oiseau mécanique volant. Anthony sourit, pensant à ceux qu'il avait laissés tout à l'heure dans leur nid, trois petits œufs bleus trouvés à terre et remis en haut de la branche afin que leur mère la merle les retrouve à son retour. Enfin, il l'espérait, comme il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passés au sol, qu'elle revienne, qu'elle soit vivante, pas comme…

Non, il ne devait pas être pessimiste et triste, les œufs écloraient bientôt pour donner de jolis oisillons puis des merles au chant mélodique égayant la nature. C'était comme cette petite fille, elle aussi semblait un joli oisillon perdu, elle avait dû avoir une grosse peine pour pleurer ainsi en courant, pourtant quel rire, quel sourire, quel regard empli de vie et d'espérance recelait-elle en elle ! Quel soleil et quelle lumière se dégageaient d'elle ! Qui était-elle ? Il aimerait la revoir et lui demander pourquoi elle le croyait un prince, en avait-il eu l'air assis sur l'arche des roses, ce devaient être elles qui lui avaient donné cette impression, le pouvoir des roses encore.

Le lendemain il retourna voir les œufs et fut heureux lorsque la merlette lui piailla dessus le bec ouvert pas vraiment menaçant mais assez suggestif pour empêcher qu'on touche ses enfants. Anthony resta donc sur la branche opposée et la regarda ému, elle ne les avait pas abandonné et même si elle ignorait qu'il avait sauvé sa progéniture avant qu'ils ne soient dévorés par un prédateur affamé, elle semblait comprendre qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal car elle se calma et se mit à chanter de façon joyeuse et entraînante. Ce beau souvenir emplit le cœur du garçon toute la journée même s'il n'avait pas revu la jeune nymphe des bois. C'était peut-être un mirage que cette apparition, juste pour lui donner plus d'espérance au cœur car elle semblait irréelle cette fille, comme sortie d'un livre de contes, une cendrillon cherchant son prince, un rêve éveillé seulement.

Au cours de Musique, il tenta de reproduire au piano le chant de la maman merle mais son professeur le compara à une cacophonie sans rythme. Elle lui rappela qu'il y avait des règles pour composer une musique harmonieuse. Anthony se dit qu'il était plus intéressant de chercher soi-même ses propres règles que de suivre toujours celles des autres mais reprit ses gammes en rêvant à la jeune fille encore.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Deux jours après il apprit de sa Grand-Tante que dimanche il y aurait une réception à Lakewood et les Leagan y seraient. Cette fois Anthony se dit qu'il n'échappera pas à revoir Eliza, l'ayant évitée jusqu'ici et même son frère depuis leur arrangement « à l'amiable » dans leur jardin. Il se résigna donc, cette réception devait aussi accueillir quelques amis de familles aussi fortunées que la leur, des Ecossais d'origine et donc le costume traditionnel serait de rigueur.

Au cours de Mathématiques, il trouva Stear bien absent, lui toujours si intéressé par ce cours, Archie dessinait des fleurs sur son cahier, il devait imaginer le connaissant, une chemise fleurie qu'il arborerait plus tard pour créer une mode. Mais depuis quelques temps, les trois cousins ne se racontaient pas grand chose, Anthony gardait en lui sa rencontre avec la nymphe, de peur qu'elle fonde aussi de son souvenir en le racontant ou en trahissant le monde des êtres féeriques de la forêt si elle en venait.

Et lorsque ce dimanche, alors qu'il accueillait les invités sur le porche avec ses cousins, tous trois vêtus du kilt et tartan du clan Andrew, il vit sortir de la calèche de la famille Leagan à côté du conducteur, la jeune fille de l'autre jour, il comprit qu'elle existait vraiment et qui elle était enfin. Cependant il fut très étonné en découvrant qu'Alistair et Archibald la connaissaient aussi, et même mieux que lui car ils savaient aussi son prénom.

\- Bonjour Candy ! s'exclama l'aîné les yeux rieurs.

\- Alors Candy ! poursuivit le cadet, comment vas-tu petite coquine ?

 _« Candy ! Elle s'appelle Candy ! Comme c'est joli ! Candy ! »_ pensa le dernier en la regardant avec tendresse.

Celle-ci semblait aussi très surprise et le fixait de ses grands yeux qui de si près se révélèrent d'un vert émeraude magnifique et emplis de rayons de soleil. Il allait lui dire aussi bonjour quand Eliza sortit telle une tornade du carrosse et s'écria face à lui :

\- Oh Anthony ! enfin nous nous revoyons, il y a si longtemps ! Anthony ! Anthony ! Anthony !

Le jeune garçon tenta de sourire gentiment à sa cousine qui arborait une belle robe rose et des anglaises voletant en tous sens sous ses mouvements nerveux des mains en répétant sans cesse son prénom. Mais la jeune fille le regardait encore en souriant et murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Mon prince !

Alistair qui avait plus deviné sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille qu'entendu, dit doucement à celle-ci avec étonnement :

\- Tu connais aussi Anthony, Candy ?

Le jeune garçon vit Candy rougir et hocher la tête discrètement alors qu'Eliza le rappela encore.

\- Anthony ! Tu as vu ma nouvelle robe pour le bal, n'est-elle pas belle ?

Il jeta un œil encore à la grande robe de soie pleine de volants et dentelles et hocha la tête avec indifférence puis retourna vers Candy qui dans sa robe si simple, son tablier blanc et un peu froissé semblait bien plus jolie car seuls ses attributs naturels l'ornaient : ses beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés coiffés en deux couettes nouées d'une simple ficelle, ses yeux candides, son petit nez légèrement pointant vers le haut parsemé d'un nuage de petites taches de son et sa bouche rose et en cœur. Elle lui fit penser à une belle rose, il se dit qu'elle irait bien dans son jardin, elle devait sûrement aimer les roses pour être si jolie.

Il allait lui parler mais le majordome sortit et pria les Leagan d'entrer pour être reçus par la Grand-Tante. Anthony vit alors Eliza bousculer Candy pour venir se placer près de lui mais il se mit vite entre ses cousins et leur demanda discrètement :

\- Candy est bien la demoiselle de compagnie des Leagan ?

\- Oui, dit Archie et elle est très douée au lasso !

\- Et pour grimper aux arbres ! rajouta son frère. Où l'as-tu rencontrée Anthony ?

\- A l'entrée du bois.

Il tut qu'elle pleurait ce jour là, il l'observa regarder l'immense lustre de cristal dans l'entrée, semblant étonnée et émerveillée, elle n'avait jamais dû en voir. Il allait la rejoindre mais Eliza l'attrapa soudainement par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis leur dernière rencontre en février. Elle énuméra surtout ses achats vestimentaires et ses critiques sur les serviteurs, il soupira discrètement en essayant de se retourner pour voir Candy mais sans succès. Alors il tenta :

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir Candy pour te tenir compagnie Eliza, elle a l'air très sympathique !

\- Candy ! Mais comment la connais-tu Anthony ?

\- Je l'ai vue par hasard dans les bois.

\- Oh ! Tu sais Anthony, Candy n'est qu'une orpheline et pas une amie, elle est bien trop sotte et quelconque.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas, elle est jolie !

Eliza ne put cacher à ce moment un regard plein de colère et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus désagréable, comme son frère l'autre jour. Il craint alors qu'elle soit jalouse de Candy et lui fasse du mal plus tard, donc il prit sur lui et l'entraîna vers le couloir.

\- Mais pas autant que toi bien sûr, et c'est vrai que cette robe te sied à ravir.

Aussitôt le teint de la rousse aux anglaises se colora d'un peu de rose et elle reprit un regard et un sourire satisfait. Heureusement il n'eut pas besoin de rajouter en compliments peu sincères car la Grand-Tante Elroy apparaissait devant tous et salua puis fit un discours sur l'importance des liens et traditions familiales, transmettant aussi les salutations du Grand-Oncle William qui n'avait pu venir aujourd'hui.

Anthony pensa que ce mystérieux Grand-Oncle William transmettait depuis trois ans les mêmes salutations par procuration sans jamais être venu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs, ni ses cousins pourtant il était le chef de la famille Andrew depuis trois ans et la Grand-Tante semblait obéir à toutes ses instructions.

Dans ses pensées, le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre sa Grand-Tante s'écrier :

\- Plaît-il ? Mais que fait cette fille ici ? Qui a fait entrer une domestique aussi mal polie ?

Anthony se tourna alors comme toute l'assemblée l'avait fait vers une jeune fille toute penaude qui s'excusa immédiatement à la matriarche.

\- Excusez-moi madame, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, je vous demande humblement pardon. Et je suis ici car la famille Leagan m'a demandé de les accompagner, je m'appelle Candy Neige.

La petite baissa la tête face à tous ces regards la détaillant, surtout celui de la Grand-Tante qui contenait toujours autant de reproche, Anthony pensa à aller l'aider à faire face quand Alistair surgit de la terrasse et s'excusa aussi.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas Grand-Tante, c'est de ma faute, j'ai fait rire Candy car je pêchais des gâteaux avec ceci.

Il montra d'un air contrit une canne à pêche télescopique, la Grand-Tante soupira mais perdit instantanément son air courroucé face à son neveu tartiné de crème sur les lèvres.

\- Alistair, tu es indécrottable ! Va ranger cette canne tout de suite et te nettoyer la bouche espèce de gourmand !

\- Vous savez ma tante, cette invention est ma meilleure, vous ne voulez pas une démonstration ?

\- Alistair !

Cette fois le jeune inventeur jugea qu'il ne fallait plus rien dire, il partit donc ranger sa canne mais fit un clin d'œil à Candy au passage qui était soulagée car on ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Des serveurs venaient proposer des coupes et des petits fours, Anthony fut aussi rassuré mais en voyant Sarah Leagan aller parler à sa Belle-Mère, il entraîna Eliza toujours accrochée à son bras, plus près pour entendre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de cet incident ma Mère, c'est notre bon cœur qui en est la cause, cette fille vient d'un orphelinat, elle n'a aucune éducation et intelligence alors Eliza a eu pitié d'elle et a voulu qu'on l'emmène pour la distraire un peu.

\- Je reconnais bien là notre Eliza ma fille, généreuse avec son prochain. Hélas avec une créature si mal vêtue et insolente, vous risquez de vous attirer des ennuis, est-elle vraiment à sa place ici ?

\- Vous avez raison Mère et je vais dire à Stewart de la ramener tout de suite à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Anthony tira encore Eliza plus près de sa mère et dit avec enthousiasme :

\- Oh ! tu es vraiment un cœur d'or chère Eliza, tu as eu bien raison de l'emmener et vous avez aussi raison de lui pardonner Grand-Tante, la charité nous ordonne d'être bienveillants avec qui a moins que nous n'est-ce pas ? Alors rassurez-vous, Candy ne fera plus d'impair, Nous allons y veiller en la surveillant ainsi tout le monde sera heureux !

\- Brave Anthony ! Tu es bien toi aussi un cher cœur, je ne peux qu'approuver pareille sagesse mon enfant alors c'est entendu, Candy peut rester et vous lui montrerez l'exemple.

Il sourit, voyant les airs identiquement indignés de la mère et la fille Leagan, fier de les avoir prises à leur piège de mensonge. Il regarda ensuite Candy qui s'avança avec Archibald qui était bien content aussi. Elle dit :

\- Je vous remercie tous de cette invitation, je vous promets d'obéir.

La Grand-Tante hocha la tête puis demanda à sa Belle-Fille de venir voir son dernier canevas, Eliza lança encore un regard meurtrier à Candy puis comme l'orchestre entama une valse, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Oh Anthony ! Tu veux bien m'inviter à danser ?

Celui-ci hésita mais se dit qu'il fallait encore lui faire oublier ses colères très vite, donc il se sacrifia à cette pénible tâche.

\- Oui pourquoi pas Eliza !

Il l'entraîna donc sur la piste et lui fit bonne figure en la faisant tourbillonner. Il vit bientôt Alistair faire pareil avec Candy, il l'envia, les regarda valser, elle tournait aussi gracieusement qu'un cygne, même sans robe longue elle se distinguait par sa lumière et son naturel. Puis il vit Archibald succéder à son frère, il se dit que le prochain serait lui, il accorda alors une autre valse à Eliza qui se sentait fière comme une paonne. Dès que cette valse se termina, il lui sourit et s'excusa puis fila rejoindre Candy pour l'inviter aussi.

\- Tu veux bien m'accorder une valse également Candy ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête en rosissant, il était content et dès qu'il épousa sa main et sa taille en tournoyant légèrement dans la salle, le reste du monde n'exista plus. Il se sentait libre et paisible, en harmonie et proche d'accomplir son rêve car ce matin les bourgeons de sa rose semblaient près d'éclore.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain il sauta le portail forgé et courut jusqu'à la maison Leagan. Le jardinier monsieur Whitman était en train de sarcler son potager, il l'accueillit avec gentillesse comme toujours et lui demanda si l'eau au savon noir avait empêché les pucerons de venir. En effet, pas un seul puceron n'était venu loger dans ses fleurs, la méthode avait montré son efficacité. Il allait lui dire que les roses blanches s'ouvraient quand il vit arriver Candy poussant une brouette. Elle portait un chapeau de paille, la même robe et tablier qu'hier mais elle arborait un tel visage joyeux et ensoleillé que jamais plus beau tableau ne fut offert au regard émerveillé d'Anthony. Et jamais il n'eut écouté plus jolie mélodie quand elle s'écria :

\- Bonjour monsieur Whitman ! Bonjour Anthony !

\- Bonjour Candy ! Tu m'apportes le crottin des chevaux, comme c'est gentil, je vais pouvoir le mettre sur mes futures pommes de terre.

Anthony s'étonna que Candy soit chargée de nettoyer l'écurie mais il fut encore plus choqué de ce qu'il entendit ensuite.

\- Oui je sais que c'est un bon engrais, à la maison Pony je m'occupais des poules et nous côtoyions quelques chevaux aussi.

\- Tu es très gentille Candy, tu sais, Mary nous a tous appris ce matin qu'ils t'ont envoyée dormir à l'écurie et sache que nous trouvons cela injuste et méchant. Nous voulons tous aller voir Madame quand elle rentrera pour lui dire notre désapprobation.

\- Oh ! Euh ! Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Whitman, je suis très bien installée, il fait même plus chaud qu'au gre… dans mon ancienne chambre, ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, vous êtes tous gentils, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos places pour si peu.

Anthony fit semblant de regarder les fleurs de tulipes commençant à éclore, il se sentait si gêné d'entendre que les Leagan traitaient Candy pire qu'une domestique alors qu'elle devait uniquement être demoiselle de compagnie d'Eliza. Il serra les poings ne voulant pas rajouter à l'humiliation que subissait la petite devant lui, il était si clair qu'elle craignait plus pour l'avenir des autres que le sien. Brave petite.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Candy, mais n'oublie pas de venir me dire s'ils te font encore plus de misère, on ne peut pas tout accepter sous prétexte d'être à leur service, tu le promets ?

\- Oui monsieur Whitman, merci, vous êtes si gentil ! dit-elle du bout des lèvres les yeux baissés et Anthony en jetant un nouveau regard discret vit pointer une perle de larme sous ses cils, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

Le jardinier croisa alors le regard du jeune garçon et lui sourit, semblant dire : « voyez quel brave cœur, essayez de la protéger vous aussi ! »

Alors Anthony hocha la tête pour le promettre et le jardinier rassuré dit :

\- Bon, je vais porter ce précieux fumier là où il accomplira des miracles naissants. A plus tard Candy, à plus tard monsieur Anthony.

Les deux enfants le saluèrent aussi puis Anthony regarda Candy qui regardait elle ses pieds, lui prit la main et lui demanda :

\- Candy, monsieur Whitman a raison tu sais, on n'a pas le droit de faire dormir une jeune fille à l'écurie, c'est méchant. Moi je vais aller voir madame Leagan et lui dire que c'est injuste, elle ne peut pas me renvoyer, je ne suis pas son serviteur!

La petite le regarda de ses grands lacs verts, l'air inquiet et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine je t'assure Anthony, je me trouve très bien près de César et Cléopâtre, je ne peux rêver plus belle compagnie pour dormir, crois-moi !

\- Oui je sais que les chevaux sont les meilleurs amis du monde Candy mais…

\- Tu as aussi des chevaux Anthony ? le coupa-t-elle l'œil étincelant.

\- J'en ai un oui, il s'appelle Tempête et lui et moi faisons de grandes promenades dans la campagne alentours.

\- Tempête ? C'est drôle comme nom, il est orageux comme la tempête ?

\- En fait, il est rapide comme le vent et en effet, il n'y a que moi qui sait calmer ses orages c'est vrai, nous nous comprenons tellement tous les deux !

\- Alors tu vois, je ne peux être plus en sécurité qu'auprès de César et Cléopâtre, ils m'aiment bien aussi, j'adore m'occuper d'eux.

Anthony sourit, quelle sagesse dans cette petite rose à peine éclose, quel générosité, elle prenait soin des chevaux car leurs deux propriétaires les négligeaient, les maltraitaient même parfois, comment ne pas comprendre la décision de Candy. Il voulait la protéger mais pour le moment il devait respecter son choix si altruiste alors il admit :

\- Je comprends très bien Candy, je suis content pour eux, ils ont trouvé une belle et douce amie !

Elle rougit, il tenait toujours sa main si légère et un sentiment de douceur emplissait son cœur de ce geste, hélas, elle la retira et s'excusa :

\- Je dois retourner à mes tâches Anthony, il y a tant à faire, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt Candy !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Anthony se leva à l'aube pour contempler le lever des roses. Les premiers bourgeons de roses blanches offraient un joli spectacle. Il en choisit un plant de sept bourgeons qu'il replanta dans un pot, il venait de trouver une bonne raison de revoir Candy. Sur le chemin, il songea que les roses éclosaient pour l'arrivée de cette fille rose, elle avait un lien avec elles.

Une fois devant l'écurie des Leagan, il hésita, elle dormait peut-être encore, il attendit puis vit Mary la bonne sortir avec son linge à étendre. Il la salua, elle lui dit que Candy s'était levée deux heures plus tôt, elle devait soit être dans l'écurie soit en balade avant que les Leagan se lèvent. Il retourna donc frapper à l'écurie, personne ne répondit, il ouvrit alors la porte, César et Cléopâtre étaient dans leur box. Il alla les caresser puis vit le petit lit sommaire contre l'autre mur de bois. Il blêmit de ce triste spectacle mais constata comme Candy avait égayé l'étable, des mangeoires servaient de vases à des fleurs séchées et des herbes odorantes, et une image de colline en paysage était punaisée au dessus du lit. Il se pencha pour l'admirer, un paysage de campagne certainement devant lui rappeler de bons souvenirs.

 _« Quelle belle âme que cette jeune fille, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle sauf… ma mère ! »_

Il vit surgir Candy alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, elle était essoufflée et s'écria :

\- Oh ! tu es là Anthony ! J'étais allée te voir près de la porte aux roses mais tu es ici !

\- Oui je suis venue t'offrir un cadeau Candy ! Ceci !

Il lui montra le pot de roses en voie d'éclosion, elle s'extasia.

\- Oh ! Des roses ! Comme elles sont belles ! C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui Candy, je te les offre, c'est moi qui les ai créées à partir d'une greffe, c'est ma première rose et je l'ai appelée… Douce Candy !

\- Douce Candy ! Oh !

Elle semblait si étonnée, il sourit et confirma.

\- Oui, Douce Candy, j'ai cherché un nom qui leur aille, celui-ci me semble parfait.

\- Oh Anthony ! Quel beau cadeau ! Jamais je n'ai reçu un si beau présent ! Comme elles sont belles ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais pousser des roses, c'est pour ça que monsieur Whitman t'aime tant, il m'a dit que les roses ne sont pas de simples fleurs, elles ont une âme et un cœur.

\- C'est exact Candy, ma mère le pensait aussi, c'est elle qui m'a transmis sa passion.

\- Oh ! elle doit être heureuse alors et très belle j'imagine !

\- Oui elle l'était Candy, malheureusement elle est morte il y a six ans.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée Anthony, c'est très triste !

\- Oui, hélas on n' y peut rien. Tu es aussi sans maman je crois ?

\- Oui mais moi je ne l'ai jamais connue donc c'est moins dur. J'ai eu de très gentilles monitrices à l'orphelinat, j'ai de la chance.

Il la regarda intensément, quel courage et dignité dans cette si jolie tête, elle avait tout pour qu'on l'adore, il se sentait attiré, son cœur palpitait, elle le regardait aussi profondément, les yeux brillants d'émotion, quelle chance pour lui de la connaître, il ne serait plus seul si elle restait toujours, il l'aimerait tant.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et les Douce Candy avaient toutes ouvert leurs pétales. Elles étaient bien comme espéré, d'un blanc nacré et le cœur ourlé d'un léger vert. Monsieur Whitman était passé les voir aussi, les trouvant bien belles. Candy lui avait également dit que les siennes étaient toutes ouvertes et aussi belles. Le jeune garçon tentait maintenant de communiquer avec ses roses, il sentait qu'elles pourraient faire plus que sentir bon et être belles puisqu'il avait mis un peu de sa mère en elle : un cheveu récupéré sur sa brosse et broyé dans la sève de trèfle rajoutée au pollen des roses blanches choisies pour polliniser un rosier porteur résistant et fertile. Les graines récoltée l'automne dernier de ce croisement hybride étaient devenues ces belles roses blanches et sa maman était un peu en elles. C'était une idée folle qui ne pouvait être confiée à personne mais Anthony le pensait possible. Il passa des heures à chercher le moindre signe de communication de sa maman dans ses roses, sans succès. C'est donc un peu morose qu'il se rendit ce dimanche avec ses cousins à l'invitation à déjeuner des Leagan pour rencontrer une famille amie de Sarah et de leur fille Annie. La seule consolation était de pouvoir voir Candy, il aimerait pouvoir lui demander à elle si elle croyait comme monsieur Whitman que les roses pouvaient communiquer.

Il s'ennuya beaucoup à ce déjeuner, la jeune Annie était si timide qu'elle rougissait tout le temps, elle semblait surtout sous le charme d'Archibald qui lui vantait sa collection de cravates et de chapeaux. Eliza et Daniel n'étaient guère avenants avec elle, quelques remarques vexantes passèrent par ses oreilles, Annie baissait les yeux et semblait triste aussi, l'ambiance n'était donc guère joyeuse. Et puis Candy semblait invisible, il ne l'avait pas vue du repas. Alors dès fini, il s'excusa comme pour aller aux toilettes et fila dehors vers l'écurie. Elle était vide à part Cléopâtre et César, Candy n'était pas là non plus. Il retourna donc dans la maison, Eliza et Neal n'y étaient plus, il fut ainsi tranquille au moins pour réfléchir calmement dans un coin à son souci. Si la prédiction de la bohémienne était juste, il devrait pourvoir communiquer avec sa mère grâce aux roses, à sa création pour elle, sa greffe contenant un peu d'elle.

Il retourna dehors, se joignit à Alistair et Archibald.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Candy ?

\- Non Anthony, fit l'aîné. Justement on la cherchait. Peut-être dans sa chambre !

Anthony le regarda, il ignorait que Candy dormait à l'écurie semble-t-il, ni Archibald donc. Il se tut, ne voulant pas trahir Candy si elle avait préféré qu'ils l'ignorent.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris vers l'écurie, ils coururent et virent Candy à califourchon sur Neal à terre qui le frappait. Sa sœur hurlait, Sarah accourut aussi et s'écria :

\- Mon Dieu ! Que fait encore cette fille à mon fils ! Candy !

Anthony était choqué, il cria aussi fortement :

\- Candy ! Lâche Neal immédiatement !

Il croisa son regard furieux qui pâlit d'un coup. Elle lâcha le bras du garçon qu'elle maintenait au sol et se releva les yeux baissés.

Puis Eliza la pointa du doigt et cria à sa mère qui se tenait les joues en voyant l'état de son fils :

\- Maman, Candy voulait faire une méchanceté à Annie, et Neal et moi essayions de l'en empêcher mais elle nous a frappé cette souillon !

\- Quoi ! fit Candy en relevant les yeux d'étonnement. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vous qui vouliez mettre des chenilles dans le sac de mademoiselle Brighton !

\- Menteuse ! siffla Neal en venant mettre sa main dans la poche de tablier de Candy sans qu'elle s'y attende et en sortant un mouchoir qui s'avéra empli de chenilles. Voilà la preuve !

\- Oh !

\- Mais c'est faux, c'est…

Anthony vit Candy soudain baisser la tête sans plus se défendre, il ne comprit pas. Il regarda Annie Brighton, venue aussi et qui semblait effrayée. Pourquoi Candy aurait voulu faire du mal à cette fille, c'était impensable ? Ou juste une farce alors, les chenilles ce n'était pas méchant. Pourtant Candy avait nié, elle n'était pas une menteuse, il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'elle se fâche tant contre Neal, jusqu'à le battre. Il l'observa, il avait le visage rouge et griffé, elle n'avait en effet pas ménagé le garçon, c'était peu féminin de se battre ainsi et la violence n'était pas une solution aux problèmes, sa mère lui avait souvent dit.

\- Cette fille est une calamité ! gémit Sarah en allant consoler son fils qui pleurnichait ses larmes de crocodile. Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus ! Je statuerai demain sur ton sort, nos invités ont déjà assez subi ce spectacle déplorable !

\- Oui maman, rajouta Eliza le regard vainqueur, tu renvoieras cette chipie à son orphelinat demain, hein maman !

\- Nous verrons demain ma chérie ! Allez retournez tous à la fête maintenant !

Anthony était déçu, si Candy était renvoyée, il ne la reverrait plus, tout cela valait-il la peine même si Neal et Eliza étaient forcément responsables de cela, il les connaissait assez. Pourtant là, ils auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient si Candy partait et ce ne sont pas eux qui seraient punis mais lui, en se retrouvant à nouveau seul alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il la regarda, toujours la tête baissée, le front plissé, il avait de la peine mais il alla vite lui dire :

\- Candy, tu présenteras tes excuses à Neal demain, tu dois aussi penser à tout, ne pas te comporter en garçon ainsi !

\- Quoi ! Anthony !

Il fut peiné de la voir le regarder les yeux embués de larmes, il voulait lui expliquer mais il ne le pouvait maintenant, Eliza était proche encore, il rajouta juste d'un sourire tendre :

\- Une fois réglée la chose, on se reparlera !

\- Anthony ! s'écria Eliza en s'accrochant à son bras, tu vois que tu t'es trompé sur Candy, elle n'est pas gentille du tout !

\- Peut-être, fit le garçon du bout des lèvres en évitant le regard de Candy qui retenait ses larmes.

Il éloigna vite sa cousine, vit discrètement Alistair aller dire quelques mots à Candy qu'il devina réconfortants, ce qui rassura un peu sa conscience.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut atrocement long, impossible de se détacher d'Eliza et l'entendre répéter comme cette Candy était une plaie, l'irrita au plus haut point. Mais il préféra rester indifférent, la défendre devant elle n'arrangerait pas la haine d'Eliza si évidente pour Candy pour que demain madame Leagan accepte ses excuses espérons-le sans vouloir la renvoyer. Cependant dès qu'Annie Brighton qui s'était montrée encore plus morose depuis cet incident, et ses parents quittèrent la maison, Anthony en profita pour filer vers l'écurie. Son mauvais pressentiment s'avéra bon, Candy n'y était pas, elle avait dû s'enfuir dans les bois comme l'autre jour pour pleurer. Comme il se sentait mal, il avait eu tort de lui demander de s'excuser sans lui dire avant qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne plus la voir, il aurait dû d'abord lui avouer ses sentiments, quelle stupidité ! Il fila donc sans même dire au revoir aux Leagan jusqu'au bois, il devait la retrouver avant la nuit.

Hélas, il faisait nuit et Candy était introuvable. Retourné à l'écurie des Leagan, il avait été voir Sarah qui avait dit que ça lui ferait les pieds de passer la nuit dehors, Eliza avait rajouté qu'elle serait bien heureuse si elle ne revenait jamais, son frère avait suivi pour clamer qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle mérite. Anthony, dégoûté d'avoir entendu cela et encore plus en colère de lui de n'avoir pas pris sa défense devant ces affreux personnages et l'avoir laissée croire qu'il la croyait coupable d'avoir mis des chenilles dans sa poche pour faire peur à Annie et frappé Neal pour rien. Ce ne pouvait être que Neal lui même qui avait le mouchoir aux chenilles dans la main et avait fait croire qu'il l'avait mis dans la poche de Candy, il se souvenait comme Candy lui tenait le bras avant, pour lui prendre les chenilles afin de l'empêcher d'aller les cacher dans le sac d'Annie, ça ne pouvait qu'être ainsi. Pauvre Candy ! Anthony se jura que s'il la retrouvait, jamais plus il ne douterait d'elle, elle était aussi honnête que généreuse, elle était sa rose blanche pure et lumineuse, c'était elle que sa mère lui avait envoyée pour rester unie, elle ressemblait tant à sa mère.

L'angoisse grandissait, il était plus de minuit, aucune trace de Candy, le lac sombre le hantait, et si elle était tombée à l'eau et s'était… non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à pareille idée, Candy était trop débrouillarde pour ne pas savoir nager de toute façon et il ne faisait pas froid heureusement.

Anthony sursauta, il entendit des branches craqueler, le bruit d'un pas, il hurla à nouveau :

\- Candy !

Tout à coup surgit une ombre, il braqua sa lanterne dessus, c'était seulement Archibald qui tenait lui aussi une lampe au bout de son bras.

\- Non c'est seulement moi Anthony ! Je me doutais que tu cherchais aussi Candy, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est rentrés à Lakewood.

\- J'ai fouillé tout le bois depuis, rien, elle semble s'être envolée.

\- Tu savais qu'elle dormait dans l'écurie, dis ? Je l'ai appris tout à l'heure avec Stair, c'est honteux de traiter une jeune fille ainsi !

\- Oui je le savais, j'ai voulu aller dire à Tante Sarah mon indignation mais Candy a refusé, elle disait qu'elle était mieux à dormir près des chevaux que dans son ancienne chambre qui devait être au grenier je crois. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que le personnel prenne sa défense et risque le renvoi pour elle ! Elle… pense aux autres avant elle !

\- Oui c'est la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse, il faut qu'on la retrouve !

Anthony observa son cousin, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi inquiet et triste, il semblait beaucoup aimer Candy lui aussi.

\- Viens, poursuivons nos recherches ensemble !

Soudain, un bruit dans l'eau les alerta, ils braquèrent leurs lanternes, virent le bateau cygne voguer.

\- C'est Stair, il a décidé de faire le tour du lac avec sa barque.

Ils l'appelèrent, le bateau vint à leur bord.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvée ? demanda Archie.

\- Non, j'ai fait le tour du lac, aucunes traces de Candy.

Anthony soupira, Alistair semblait aussi lugubre que son frère, lui toujours si optimiste ! Il devait également beaucoup tenir à Candy ! Et elle, lequel préférait-elle des trois cousins !

 _« Oh ! Quelle importance ! Pour l'instant elle a disparu, peut-être que je n'ai pas assez cru en mon rêve, maman, je t'en prie, fais que Candy revienne saine et sauve, esprit des roses, je t'implore d'exaucer ma prière ! »_

 **-OOOoOOO-**

L'aube se pointa à peine qu'Anthony repartit à la recherche de Candy. Avec ses cousins ils étaient rentrés à deux heures sans succès. Il n'avait pas dormi, il avait prié surtout, il franchit à nouveau le portail pour aller encore à l'écurie Leagan en espérant y trouver la jeune fille endormie. Il courait lorsqu'il la vit, face à lui, marchant tranquillement vers la maison de ses cousins aussi. Il cria :

\- Candy !

Elle se retourna brusquement et courut jusqu'à lui. D'abord fou de soulagement, il la regarda intensément, elle aussi puis il dit :

\- Candy, où étais-tu, j'étais inquiet ?

\- Oh ! Il ne fallait pas Anthony ! J'ai… juste fait un petit tour pour calmer mon… côté garçon !

Il blêmît, elle avait un air narquois, comme pour se moquer de lui, il fut vexé et la gifla. Elle fut surprise, se tint la joue. Il lui dit encore :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te jouer ainsi de moi, j'étais vraiment très inquiet, ce n'est pas drôle Candy, tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie !

Il sentit les larmes pointer, il se sentait épuisé de cette nuit blanche et éprouvante, il ne pouvait pas plus soutenir son regard qui n'était plus que désolation et tendresse désormais. Cette fois c'est lui qui s'enfuit.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Il était retourné dans sa chambre, le soulagement avait fait place à l'envie de dormir. Il se réveilla l'après-midi, heureusement que Grand-Tante Elroy s'était absentée depuis trois jours, que le professeur de piano était souffrant, il évitait des punitions pour absentéisme.

Il alla en cuisine se sustenter de ce que la cuisinière avait mis de coté, presque tous les domestiques l'aimaient bien ainsi que ses cousins donc ils pouvaient compter sur leur discrétion de leurs horaires anarchiques en ces jours.

La roseraie le rasséréna, les Douce Candy embaumaient, une douce brise les faisaient valser en rythme léger, c'était un joli spectacle. Au soir, il eut envie de galoper sur Tempête, il laissa le cheval choisir sa route, il se retrouva près du lac et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir Candy regarder l'eau sous la lune ronde et brillante, c'était la pleine lune. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, descendit du cheval, lui sourit puis mit sa main sur sa joue et murmura :

\- Je te demande pardon, jamais je n'aurais dû te gifler Candy !

\- Je te demande pardon aussi Anthony, j'ai été idiote, je ne pensais qu'à moi, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez tous les trois et me cherchiez partout !

\- L'essentiel est que tu sois revenue Candy !

\- C'est Tempête ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en allant caresser le museau du bel étalon blanc.

\- Oui c'est lui. Il avait envie de se promener, tu aimerais qu'on se promène tous les trois ?

\- Oh oui !

Il sourit puis la prit par la taille et la hissa sur le cheval, il y monta aussi et attrapa les brides.

\- Tiens-toi bien à moi Candy, on va chevaucher aussi vite que le vent !

Il fit faire un demi-tour à Tempête puis ils s'échappèrent vers le bois. La lune leur donnait assez de clarté pour éviter les branches et obstacles, la jeune fille ne montrait pas de peur, elle regardait devant elle, ses couettes battant l'air percutaient parfois sa joue et c'était comme une caresse et un bouquet de roses dans les narines. Elle était si en accord avec lui et Tempête, l'étalon avait son caractère, Candy lui avait tout de suite plu et il l'acceptait en poids supplémentaire, aussi léger soit-il. Oui Candy était ce cadeau des roses et de son âme créatrice envoyé pour lui donner cette paix et cet amour perdu de la perte de sa mère, son âme sœur.

\- Tu aimes ? lui cria-t-il à l'oreille sous les sifflements du vent.

\- Oui Anthony ! C'est merveilleux, je me sens si libre, si en paix, si en… osmose avec toi et Tempête.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi Candy, c'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et qu'on ne se quittera jamais !

\- J'aimerais Anthony, oui j'aimerais rester, je me suis excusée à Neal, madame Leagan et Eliza tu sais, ce n'était rien comparé à partir et… ne plus jamais te revoir !

\- Candy !

Il était si ému, lorsqu'elle leva son petit museau et se plongea dans ses yeux, ils perlaient d'humidité.

\- Ma douce Candy !

\- Mon cher Anthony !

Il se sentit heureux, elle partageait son sentiment, elle voulait rester toujours près de lui, elle était bien envoyée par sa mère pour la remplacer autrement.

\- On ne se quittera jamais Candy, je te le promets !

Ils se promenèrent encore au rythme choisi du cheval, profitant un peu de cette merveilleuse nuit claire dans ces bois aux ombres féeriques. Puis il la ramena près du portail des Leagan.

\- Bonne nuit Candy !

\- Bonne nuit Anthony !

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son ombre disparaisse sur le chemin puis il fit demi-tour.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain la Grand-Tante revint alors il fallut reprendre le train de vie habituel, les cours de Mathématiques et Physiques et d'Anglais-Histoire-Géographie, l'après-midi celui de Latin. Anthony n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir Candy et lorsque le soir il tenta de sortir pour le faire, il se heurta à sa Tutrice qui le renvoya dans sa chambre pour avoir voulu sortir sans permission. Il obéit mais pour peu après aller voir ses cousins dans la leur et ils tentèrent tous trois de trouver un moyen pour que Candy ne soit pas renvoyée à la maison Pony car monsieur Whitman avait transmis ce matin à monsieur Durosier que madame Leagan attendait de trouver une nouvelle domestique puis la renvoyer bien qu'elle se soit excusée. Alistair parlait de fabriquer un détecteur de mensonges pour obliger Neal à avouer que c'est lui qui voulait mettre des chenilles dans le sac d'Annie, Archibald dit que ça ne servirait à rien, même si on lui mettait sous le nez, Tante Sarah croirait toujours que ses rejetons étaient des anges incapables de mentir. Anthony ne dit rien, le nez à la fenêtre regardant la lune, se souvenant de la chevauchée de la veille et imaginant partir avec Candy loin d'ici pour tenir sa promesse. Seulement il ne voulait pas non plus quitter ses roses, s'éloigner du lien le reliant à sa mère et puis où iraient-ils si jeunes ?

Non, il fallait que ce soit Candy qui reste. Soudain, il se souvint de la prédiction de la bohémienne, peut-être que les roses auraient la solution.

Un bruit et un mouvement dans les branches des arbres interrompit les pensées d'Anthony. Il se pencha au balcon de sa fenêtre et vit une ombre grimper au noyer à deux mètres de sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Archie venu voir, suivi de peu par Stear.

\- Quelqu'un grimpe à l'arbre, dit Anthony en ayant une idée de qui ça pouvait être.

Son idée se confirma en entendant une voix fluette émettre :

\- Psitt ! C'est moi, Candy ! Je vais sauter, ne restez pas sur le passage !

\- Candy ! Non, c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama Anthony.

\- Acrobate comme elle est, je pense qu'elle peut le faire, fit Stear d'un air amusé.

Comme Archie confirma d'un hochement de tête et le même sourire, Anthony leur fit confiance et se recula aussi. Puis il vit l'ombre de Candy se hisser sur une branche plus haute que la fenêtre du balcon puis sauter prestement et atterrir lourdement sur le balcon. Il se précipita pour la relever.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, non, ça va. J'ai l'habitude tu sais !

\- Oui je viens de l'apprendre ! Mais pourquoi viens-tu Candy ? Il t'ont encore fait du mal ?

\- Non Anthony, ils m'ont juste trouvé un autre travail, je pars au Mexique demain et je suis venue vous dire au revoir à tous les trois !

Ce fut pour lui comme si elle lui rendait la gifle de l'autre jour, elle lui disait qu'elle partait le sourire aux lèvres, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier lors de leur promenade. Il regarda ses cousins, ils semblaient aussi surpris que lui, Stear s'exclama le premier :

\- Au Mexique ? Mais c'est très loin, ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer là-bas !

\- Madame Leagan y a une maison paraît-il et il y manque une femme de chambre, elle l'a décidé, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Mais si tu as le choix Candy, protesta Archie, tu n'es pas obligée d'obéir, nous allons aller lui parler et l'en empêcher !

\- Il ne faut pas Archie, elle m'a dit que c'était soit ça, soit la prison car… elle m'accuse d'avoir volé des bijoux mais c'est faux je n'ai rien volé !

\- C'est évident que tu n'as pas fait ça Candy, grogna Anthony en serrant les poings de rage. Je parie que Neal et Eliza se sont débrouillés pour que tout t'accuse, comme pour les chenilles ?

\- Oui c'est ça, opina Candy d'un sourire tendre pour lui montrer son bonheur qu'il la croit innocente.

\- Candy, il n'est pas question que tu ailles au Mexique, dit-il encore l'œil déterminé, je vais aller demander à Grand-Tante Elroy d'intervenir !

\- Anthony, tu te souviens que tu es puni, crois-tu qu'elle voudra défendre Candy, tu la connais ? dit Archie d'un ton pessimiste.

\- Je m'en fiche, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je dois essayer !

\- Oui tu as raison, moi aussi je lui parlerai ! approuva Stear.

\- Alors moi aussi, à trois on aura peut-être plus de voix, suivit Archie plus optimiste. Comme les trois mousquetaires alors, un pour tous, tous pour Candy !

Celle-ci rit tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux, touchée apparemment de la volonté de ses trois amis à la garder ici. Anthony lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quelle ne fut pas la déception pour les trois garçons d'apprendre par leur Grand-Tante qu'elle ne ferait rien pour empêcher qu'on envoie Candy au Mexique car elle était passée justement chez sa Belle-Fille hier avant de rentrer à Lakewood et elle avait pu constater par elle-même en allant même respirer les miasmes de l'écurie que cette fille avait volé robes et bijoux cachés dans ses affaires. Et comme elle avait déjà eu preuve du manque de savoir vivre de Candy au dîner de bal, elle approuvait le choix de Sarah qui avait fait preuve de charité chrétienne en ne l'envoyant pas plutôt en prison.

Il n'y avait donc aucun espoir à chercher de son côté, Anthony s'égosilla pourtant à lui certifier que Candy était honnête et qu'il fallait plutôt aller regarder du côté de Neal et Eliza pour y voir du mal, rien n'y fit. Il n'avait jamais accusé ses cousins d'être mauvais, n'aimant pas la délation mais là, peu importe sa fierté, Candy ne méritait pas de passer pour une voleuse à cause de l'imagination perverse de ces deux démons déguisés en anges. Il insista trop, Grand-Tante Elroy se fâcha et le punit à nouveau, interdiction de sortir de la propriété pendant un mois. Ca n'empêcha pas le jeune homme un peu plus tard, d'escalader le portail pour aller lui-même parler à sa Tante Sarah, puisqu'il ne restait plus que cela à faire. Il arriva essoufflé et se rendit d'abord à l'écurie. Il resta atterré en la trouvant vide, le lit n'y était plus, les fleurs séchées et plantes étaient sur le fumier des chevaux, plus d'image d'une colline non plus, ni le pot des Douce Candy. Il se rua alors dans le jardin, monsieur Whitman arrachait des mauvaises herbes, il se releva le regard triste.

\- C'est affreux monsieur Anthony, Stewart a emmené Candy il y a un quart d'heure pour la conduire au Mexique. Nous avons tous demandé à madame d'y renoncer, Mary, Doug et moi mais… il n'y a rien eu à faire !

\- Elle est partie ! Il y a un quart d'heure ! Non !

Il repartit en courant, Eliza sortit de la maison et lui cria :

\- Anthony ! On est enfin débarrassé de cette souillon, elle ne t'ennuiera plus, tu n'auras plus besoin de la ramener à cheval en pleine nuit quand elle se sauve dans les bois !

Il s'arrêta à peine une seconde, inutile d'écouter les stupidités de sa cousine, le temps pressait, il fallait rattraper Stewart. Il courut encore à perdre haleine jusqu'à Lakewood, alla jusqu'à l'étable de Tempête, l'équipa d'une selle rapidement en lui expliquant son projet. Il allait grimper quand Archie et Stear déboulèrent aussi.

\- Candy est déjà en route pour le Mexique, je vais essayer de rattraper la calèche de Stewart.

\- On vient avec toi ! clama le blond.

\- Alors rattrapez-moi, cap au sud !

Il partit aussitôt, Tempête prit sa vitesse de pointe très vite, il filait comme le vent de la tempête. Malheureusement le temps n'était pas avec lui, un épais brouillard plombait la vallée et il y avait deux routes possible allant au Sud bientôt. Il songea alors à grimper la colline pour sortir de la brume et avoir vue sur l'ensemble. Il laissa sa monture escalader le chemin à son rythme, il avait déjà fourni un dur effort. Il arriva en haut enfin, au loin vers l'Est, il distingua une poussière et une ombre, ce devait être le chariot de Stewart. Il n'avait pas pris les deux routes du Sud mais un détour apparemment. Il la connaissait bien, pour arriver là où se situait Candy, il faudrait une heure au moins, et d'ici-là le chariot en aurait fait autant, c'était impossible de les rattraper à cheval. Il ne pouvait crever son ami non plus, il se sentit totalement impuissant et perdu, elle était partie. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux, la révolte emplit sa gorge et il hurla :

\- CANDY !

L'écho l'aida à dupliquer sa plainte mais le chariot poursuivait son chemin. Avait-elle au moins entendu son appel ? Pas sûr mais son cri avait permis à Stear et Archie de le repérer car il vit deux chevaux arriver vers lui. Les deux frères n'étaient pas bons cavaliers, ils avaient pris les deux chevaux servant à conduire le chariot des domestiques et ils n'étaient pas des coursiers.

\- C'est trop tard, Candy est partie pour le Mexique, leur dit-il tristement.

Il les vit arborer les mêmes expressions que lui tout à l'heure, d'abord l'effroi puis la peine et la révolte réunies. L'aimaient-ils autant que lui, de la même façon ? Il ne se sentait pas jaloux, de toute façon, elle était partie, ils étaient au même rang égal en ce moment. Ils étaient en osmose, jamais ils ne l'avaient été autant. Il les laissa évacuer la nouvelle puis leur dit :

\- C'est trop tard pour la rattraper mais pas pour la faire revenir, nous allons écrire au Grand-Oncle William pour qu'il adopte Candy, ainsi elle devra revenir !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis le départ de Candy. Les garçons n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Il avaient écrit à trois une longue lettre au Grand-Oncle William, sans rien cacher de toutes les misères connues que Candy avait subi des Leagan. Ils avaient envoyé cette lettre au secrétaire particulier du Grand-Oncle, trouvé en fouillant les papiers de la Grand-Tante Elroy. Il s'appelait Georges Johnson et habitait Chicago, il était le représentant de monsieur Andrew au réunions et conseils des affaires financières et juridiques. Hélas il n'avait pas répondu à leurs doléances et espérances jusqu'ici. L'humeur était donc morose, surtout Anthony qui s'était presque muré dans le silence et qui passait tout son temps libre en dehors des cours dans sa roseraie. Les deux frères se consolaient l'un l'autre mais espéraient aussi encore que Candy revienne. Le pire était que deux jours auparavant, la Grand-Tante Elroy était venue leur annoncer à tous les trois qu'ils allaient maintenant partager leurs cours avec Neal et Eliza. Archie ne cacha pas sa grimace, Stear leva les yeux au ciel et Anthony, indifférent regardait toujours à la fenêtre ses roses comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Lorsque sa cousine rousse aux anglaises nerveuses s'installa à ses côtés, il se blinda encore, l'envie de lui dire ses vérités le démangeait mais il pensait que le pire pour elle était de ne pas faire cas de sa présence, la considérer moindre qu'une chose inutile, l'ignorer donc. Ce n'était pas facile car elle jacassait sans cesse pour dire des idioties, il se plongea un peu plus dans la vision de ses belles Douce Candy en occultant les questions de sa cousine.

\- Anthony, tu peux m'aider à trouver la solution de ce problème ? rabâcha-t-elle encore sans qu'il l'entende car la fenêtre ouverte de ce début juillet laissait passer le gazouillis des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles et les coups de cisailles de monsieur Durosier dans les massifs de buis. Et puis le parfum des roses réussissait à l'enivrer et il rêvait, revoyant Candy contre lui sur Tempête dans leur balade ou dans leur valse dans la salle de bal.

Soudain un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, il se pencha par l'ouverture et vit une voiture longer le chemin pour venir jusqu'à la cour, une de ces imposantes voitures récentes noires très coûteuses ne pouvant appartenir qu'à quelqu'un d'important. Lorsqu'il distingua le blason des Andrew sur la portière, il sentit un bonheur l'emporter.

\- Grand-Oncle William ! s'écria-t-il alors pris d'un pressentiment heureux alors que ses cousins se ruaient aussi vers la fenêtre pour voir.

\- On dirait bien oui ! rajouta Alistair.

\- Il a dû recevoir notre lettre alors !

\- Mieux que ça, fit le jeune Brown en se tordant le cou pour distinguer la personne assise à l'arrière. Il ne vit qu'un peu de tissu rose et une teinte de cheveux blonds bouclés, ça suffit à lui signifier qui était la passagère.

\- Il nous ramène Candy ! Candy revient !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Eliza en allant aussi mettre son nez pincé par l'ouverture puis hurlant : PAS ELLE !

\- Si c'est bien elle ! crâna Archie en tirant la langue à sa cousine et Neal.

Puis il suivit son frère qui lui même suivait Anthony d'une allure de lièvres. Ils arrivèrent tous trois en même temps pour assister à la sortie de la jeune fille et le spectacle les transporta de béatitude, elle était si élégante et jolie dans sa robe de qualité non avare de dentelles et rubans, ses cheveux dorés attachés de deux gros papillons de même teinte tombant comme deux cascades de soie sur ses épaules.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux plein de joie et les joues assorties aussi à la teinte de sa robe, je suis revenue !

\- Tu es revenue ! fit Anthony incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette vision de princesse.

\- Oui Anthony ! fit-elle encore, soutenant son regard.

\- Que tu es belle Candy ! dit Archie l'œil rêveur.

\- Tu es magnifique ! suivit Stear les yeux rieurs derrière ses verres correcteur.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir mes amis ! Vous savez, c'est incroyable, monsieur Andrew a décidé de m'adopter ! Je vais vivre ici avec vous paraît-il !

\- Il a accepté ! Oh ! Génial ! Il nous a écouté ! Vous entendez Stear et Archie, notre lettre a su le toucher, il a exaucé notre rêve, youpi !

Anthony expulsa d'un coup toute l'exaltation ressentie après cette semaine de tristesse, de mutisme et d'ennui. Les deux cousins l'accompagnèrent un peu oralement, leur joie était égale, Eliza et Neal par contre qui avaient suivi pour constater que c'était bien Candy montraient des visages fâchés emplis de haine.

Puis la Grand-Tante Elroy fit son apparition et se rendit au côté des incrédules.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette sottise ? Cette fille n'a rien à faire ici !

Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait fait attention au chauffeur de la puissante berline au blason familial, un homme en sortit aussitôt la matriarche présente. Anthony le fixa, l'homme n'était pas vieux, élégant, le cheveu noir lisse et coiffé d'une raie sur le côté, une fine moustache sur sa lèvre fine, deux yeux bruns et le costume noir lui donnait un air solennel mais pas lugubre. Il s'adressa à la vieille dame.

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur Madame, Monsieur William Andrew a décidé d'adopter mademoiselle Candice Neige, je vous apporte les papiers légaux signés de sa main et approuvés par notaire et juge. Voyez-vous même !

Il lui tendit une grande enveloppe de sa main gantée de noir, la dame l'ouvrit rapidement, parcourut son contenu puis dit à tous en soupirant :

\- Bien, il est exact que mon neveu a décidé sans me consulter d'adopter cette… jeune fille, je ne peux pas le récuser, nous devons nous soumettre à toutes ses décisions mais… sachez que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi monsieur Johnson, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une mal élevée et voleuse de surcroît, ne comptez pas sur moi pour éduquer cette enfant de plus, j'ai assez de mes neveux légitimes !

\- Grand-Tante, je vous promets que Candy n'a jamais rien volé et est très gentille, osa dire Anthony en voyant l'aïeule se retirer ainsi.

Elle continua d'abord sa route sans lui répondre puis elle changea d'avis avant de franchir la porte sous les yeux outrés des Leagan mais contents d'avoir une alliée pour refuser pareille fille dans leur famille.

\- Anthony, ça fait des jours que tu refuses de me parler, si cette… Candice permet que tu sois plus heureux et docile, je veux bien faire l'effort afin qu'elle me prouve qu'elle va désormais se comporter avec raison et mériter l'honneur que lui a fait votre oncle, nous verrons donc à l'avenir ce qu'il en sera. Très bien, conduisez Candice dans une chambre, je vais prévenir les domestiques de ces nouveautés.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement puis sourit à Candy qui le regardait encore comme s'il était… un prince peut-être. Oui il était si heureux qu'il voulait bien faire tout ce qui plairait à sa Grand-tante, pour les beaux yeux de Candy, il se sentait prêt à tout désormais !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le lendemain, Anthony se leva aux aurores le cœur en ébullition. Il fila voir les roses qui lui parurent au sommet de leur épanouissement. Paré de ses gants pour se protéger des épines, il renouvela l'arrosage au savon noir tout en sifflotant. Quelques minutes après, il vit les volets de Candy s'ouvrir, elle bailla puis s'étira à la fenêtre dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Il lui fit un signe, elle lui répondit de la main puis à peine cinq minutes après elle le rejoint dans la roseraie, vêtue de la robe toute simple et du tablier qu'elle portait chez les Leagan.

\- Bonjour Candy ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement Anthony mais quand je me suis réveillée j'ai cru que j'étais en retard pour m'occuper de César et Cléopâtre, c'est drôle hein ?

\- Oui mais tu n'auras plus à le faire, ici je m'occupe seul de Tempête et Grégoire des chevaux tirant la calèche.

\- J'espère que quelqu'un s'occupe de ceux des Leagan depuis mon départ !

\- Sûrement Doug, j'y suis allé deux fois pour les voir depuis, ils allaient bien mais devaient eux aussi être tristes de ton départ.

Candy rosit sous le regard azur accompagné de cette constatation, elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle et s'exclama :

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles tes roses ! Il y en a tant ! C'est magnifique Anthony ! Eh, ce sont les Douce Candy celles-là ? finit-elle en s'accroupissant devant un gros bosquet de roses blanches scintillantes.

\- Oui voilà les Douce Candy, elles sont à pleine floraison.

\- Tu sais… je suis désolée mais… j'ai perdu le plant en pot que tu m'as offert au Mexique.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais t'en redonner un nouveau !

\- Merci mais tu sais, les voir chaque matin après réveil dans leur jardin et les respirer est bien mieux encore ! Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est beau ici, c'est un vrai paradis ton monde Anthony !

 _« Surtout depuis que tu en fais partie Candy »_ pensa-t-il mais ne pouvant le dire à haute voix.

\- Au fait Candy, tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés devant le portail de fer forgé, tu pleurais, c'était à cause des Leagan déjà ?

\- Oui mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Ensuite tu as dit : J'ai retrouvé mon prince. Pourquoi retrouvé Candy ? On ne s'était jamais vus avant ?

\- Non mais tu ressembles tellement à un garçon que j'ai rencontré petite sur la colline de Pony ! Il portait le kilt et jouait de la cornemuse. Oui tu lui ressembles beaucoup mais aujourd'hui il doit être beaucoup plus âgé.

Anthony sentit une pointe percer son cœur, déçu de ne pas être ce prince qu'elle avait connu mais juste une copie ! Il masqua sa déception et reprit son arrosage. Pourtant Candy poursuivit son souvenir.

\- Et tu sais, ce qui est plus étonnant, c'est qu'il a laissé ceci dans l'herbe avant de disparaître et cet aigle est identique à celui de ta famille.

Il se retourna, elle lui tendait un objet qu'il saisit et vit en effet l'insigne des Andrew avec l'aigle aux ailes déployées et son A central, sa clochette en argent.

\- C'est en effet notre insigne, ton prince serait donc un de ses membres ! En tout cas ce n'est pas moi. Je suis désolé de n'être qu'Anthony et pas ton prince que tu dois donc tant aimer !

Il regretta d'avoir laissé émettre son amertume, cependant la jeune fille sut lui remettre sur le champ le cœur en mode bonheur.

\- J'ai depuis trouvé un autre prince plus réel que ce qui date de si longtemps Anthony. Je… t'aime toi bien plus que mon souvenir, crois-moi !

Puis elle s'enfuit sans doute d'avoir osé lui dire cela mais il était si heureux à nouveau, davantage encore puisqu'elle partageait ses sentiments.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les jours qui suivirent, le temps passa en éclair pour le jeune garçon. Candy venait chaque matin aux aurores le rejoindre dans la roseraie, elle l'aidait à s'en occuper, demandant plein de choses, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie parmi les roses.

La Grand-Tante Elroy avait engagé une éducatrice de maintient et bonnes manières pour Candy, une demoiselle austère et amputée du sourire apparemment mais Candy se tenait docile pour essayer de devenir cette jeune fille modèle qu'on voulait au lieu de la réputation de voleuse et souillon que les Leagan avaient propagé partout. Les domestiques étaient probablement persuadés aussi de la véracité de ces accusations car Anthony les entendit une fois émettre en catimini des craintes que des choses disparaissent et que ce soient eux qui se fassent accuser. Anthony se dit qu'ils verraient bien vite qu'ils se trompaient et que la gentillesse de la jeune fille les séduirait. Il voyait bien aussi que sa Grand-Tante n'avait accepté Candy que par obligation et ne faisait aucun effort pour la connaître, pour l'instant il tenait aussi sa promesse et se comportait en bon garçon docile et serviable.

En fin d'après-midi il retrouvait aussi ses cousins et Candy près du lac, de la cascade ou ailleurs dans la grande propriété et ils parlaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Anthony était un peu jaloux de ses cousins mais Candy était plus souvent avec lui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que son premier prince, ça voulait dire qu'elle aimait Archie et Stear en bons amis mais pas comme lui.

Un matin où elle l'avait rejoint dans la roseraie, elle lui dit :

\- Tu crois que les roses peuvent parler Anthony ?

Surpris, il se retourna et la vit accroupie près d'une rose Douce Candy, la regardant d'une drôle de façon. Il posa son sécateur pour couper des feuilles abîmées et la rejoint.

\- Je crois qu'elles peuvent communiquer oui mais… est-ce que tu as entendu une voix Candy ?

\- Entendu non mais… j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle, comme une sensation qu'elle a un message pour moi, c'est idiot non ?

\- Absolument pas Candy, je crois aussi qu'un lien me relie à ma mère à travers ces roses, sa grande passion et… c'est surtout pour cette raison que j'ai créé une rose, pour être mieux relié à elle !

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, il lui avait avoué spontanément son secret car elle avait naturellement émis son impression sans craindre d'être prise pour une illuminée. Ils étaient bien en parfaite osmose.

\- Oh ! Anthony ! Quelle belle idée ! Elle doit être fière de toi !

\- J'espère Candy. Elle me manque tellement tu sais.

\- Oui j'imagine.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir communiquer à nouveau avec elle. Et… peut-être que c'est toi qui peut me le permettre, tu as senti naturellement que ces roses ont envie de dire quelque chose, moi je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais entendre ta mère à travers les roses ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle t'a choisie car tu lui ressembles beaucoup et… que tu m'aimes bien.

\- Oh ! Donc… c'est parce que je ressemble à ta mère que tu… m'apprécies et veux que je reste ?

Le garçon réfléchit, elle lui posait la même question que lui quand il se croyait apprécié juste pour sa ressemblance avec son prince de la colline. Il n'aimait pas Candy que parce qu'elle avait la douceur de sa mère non, il l'aimait d'abord pour elle.

\- Je t'apprécie d'abord pour ce que tu es Candy, pour tout ce que tu es et pour tout ce qui te rend différente de toutes les filles et me correspond.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-elle la bouche en cœur, ce qui le fit fondre.

\- Bien sûr Candy, je… t'aime car tu es Candy.

Elle s'est mise alors à rosir joliment mais son sourire était si attendrissant qu'il embrassa sa joue. Elle fut surprise et rougit carrément mais lorsqu'il retourna à sa tâche en sifflotant, il la vit sautiller et chantonner, montrant bien son bonheur assorti au sien.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Les jours se poursuivirent, Eliza et Neal avaient fini par ne plus venir assister aux cours tant ils étaient jaloux et hargneux que Candy soit devenue une Andrew. En plus elle se comportait jusqu'ici de façon irréprochable, même la Grand-Tante ne trouvait pas à redire alors qu'elle n'était pas avare de surveillance. Alors, elle décida de présenter Candy à la bonne société à travers l'annuelle chasse au renard de fin août et ainsi accepter officiellement et socialement la jeune fille en fille adoptive de son neveu et chef de famille, William Andrew. Ses trois nouveaux cousins étaient heureux de cette nouvelle bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas cette tradition de chasser les renards, les préférant vivants et libres. Ils se promirent en tout cas de n'en tuer aucuns, ils se contenteraient de se balader à cheval.

Avant cet événement dans plus d'une semaine, Anthony et Candy firent une autre promenade ensemble sur Tempête un dimanche. Anthony s'arrêta au lac et Candy s'entraîna un peu à monter sur le bel étalon et trottiner quelques pas, elle n'avait pas monté souvent, une ou deux fois à la maison Pony mais elle manquait de pratique. Tempête accepta en tout cas aisément la cavalière seule, il était très calme et docile et Anthony se dit qu'il pourrait chevaucher une autre monture à la chasse pour que Candy soit en sécurité sur le cheval qui la connaissait et semblait la protéger. Candy fut émue d'un tel honneur, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais « prêté » Tempête à personne. Elle ramassa ensuite des framboises et ils les dégustèrent tous les trois au bord du lac. Avant de repartir, Anthony prit la main de Candy et il devisèrent en marchant.

\- Candy, as-tu ressenti d'autres impressions face aux roses ?

\- Non Anthony, j'ai essayé de me concentrer plusieurs fois face à elles mais à part une sensation de paix et de beauté, je n'ai rien entendu, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà beaucoup que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, je me suis un peu trop imaginé des pouvoirs impossibles. La prédiction de la bohémienne est bien accomplie en fait, j'ai créé une rose qui durera éternellement et tu es le lien et le cadeau de maman pour me rendre heureux toujours ! Pourquoi en vouloir davantage !

\- Tu as rencontré une bohémienne alors ?

\- Oui peu avant la mort de maman. Elle m'a dit qu'elle mourrait alors que je ne lui avais rien dit encore, que rien ne l'empêcherait mais que je créerai quelque chose qui me relierait à elle jusqu'à ce que je la rejoigne.

\- Que tu la rejoignes ?

\- Oui, ça arrivera forcément un jour mais elle ne m'a pas dit quand, rassure-toi !

Il rit, Candy ne trouva pas ça drôle et lui fit remarquer en lui tapant le bras. Il rit encore puis se mit à courir, elle le poursuivit et tout ça les amena à s'étaler dans l'herbe et à en rire en duo cette fois.

Allongé sur le dos, le visage face à la brise légère et les nuages cotonneux dans le ciel, il dit encore à sa compagne qui était allongée de côté, le coude au sol et la main tenant sa tête, regardant Anthony :

-Tu sais Candy, peu avant la mort de maman, le vent soufflait très fort, les pétales des roses voletaient en tous sens, on était en août, il y a six ans. Et puis, je me suis souvenu que maman m'avait dit quelques jours avant que les roses se fanaient à la fin de l'été mais renaissaient chaque printemps et que quand quelqu'un se fanait et partait pour mourir, il renaissait aussi au printemps dans une rose, que les âmes des gens étaient réincarnées en roses. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de poursuivre sa passion et créer une nouvelle rose. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas les couper pour les mettre en vases, elles doivent avoir leurs racines.

\- C'est à la fois triste et si beau ce souvenir Anthony ! Tu sais, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir une maman, une comme la tienne, je n'ai aucun souvenir même un triste.

\- Excuse-moi Candy, c'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance !

\- Oh je ne suis pas malheureuse, mademoiselle Pony et Sœur maria ont été comme des mères pour moi, en fait j'en ai deux, c'est mieux encore ! Oh ! Elles me manquent tu sais, la colline de Pony me manque aussi !

\- On pourra peut-être y aller tous les deux dans quelques temps Candy !

\- Oh ! ce serait merveilleux !

\- On va écrire au Grand-Oncle William pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à tes deux maman et ta colline, il est invisible mais il reçoit et lit les lettres en tout cas.

\- C'est vrai, il a été très gentil pour moi, je devrais aussi lui écrire pour le remercier de m'avoir adoptée d'ailleurs et permis de vivre dans un paradis de roses et de… mon cher prince des roses !

Ils se sourirent tendrement, les promesses d'avenir dans le cœur, les roses en paysage de rêve, ne mourrant jamais, renaissant chaque printemps.

 **-OOOoOOO-**

C'était la veille de la chasse annuelle au renard, Anthony n'arrivait pas à dormir, il entendait le vent souffler fort dehors. Il se leva et vit dans la nuit des taches blanches voleter en tous sens. On aurait dit qu'il neigeait alors que c'était l'été. C'étaient en fait les Douce Candy perdant leurs pétales, c'était comme la jour où il cherchait ce qui le relierait à sa mère, quelque chose d'éternel, le vent avait soufflé autant.

Il s'habilla et sortit, il faisait chaud mais on entendait ni tonnerre ni orage venir. Oui c'était comme cette nuit où il cherchait comment créer quelque chose qui lui permettrait de prolonger et communiquer avec sa maman. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait un message des roses pour lui encore et lequel ?

Il s'accroupit face à une Douce Candy et lui dit :

\- Esprit des roses, qu'y a-t-il ?

Bien sûr il n'y eut aucune voix sortant du cœur de ses pétales tremblants sous la bourrasque mais il crut sentir une effluve plus musquée sous ses narines. Etait-ce la voix de la rose que son parfum exquis ou délicat ? Il la respira de plus près puis en sentit une autre, non la fragrance était la même, seul le vent en variait l'intensité et la direction. Il se dit qu'il imaginait n'importe quoi lorsqu'il vit une ombre blanche s'approcher. C'était Candy en chemise de nuit, un peu affolée.

\- Anthony, j'ai entendu le vent souffler, je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, tu t'inquiètes que les pétales ne s'envolent toutes ?

\- Non, je croyais juste qu'elles avaient un nouveau message comme la fois où le vent a soufflé aussi fort en été.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle avant de s'accroupir près de lui et fixer la rose devant elle.

Il regarda la jeune fille, elle plissa un peu le front, ferma les yeux puis resta comme en méditation. Il ne dit rien, sentant que quelque chose se passait. Les secondes passèrent aussi, de longues mais quand Candy rouvrit les yeux, elle dit :

\- J'ai juste une grosse impression que demain il se passera quelque chose de très grave et qu'on veut te prévenir ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi !

\- Demain ? A la chasse au renard peut-être ?

\- Oui probablement !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas échapper à cette chasse pourtant, Grand-Tante Elroy fera ta présentation officielle !

\- J'ai peur Anthony !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma douce Candy, il n'arrivera rien demain puisque les roses t'ont prévenue, tu verras !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Le soleil brillait pleinement ce matin, le vent était parti balayer d'autres paysages, chassant tout nuage, c'était une fin août idéale pour cette présentation officielle de Candy à la famille. Anthony avait espéré enfin rencontrer son Grand-Oncle William comme sa nouvelle fille adoptive, pour le remercier mieux que par lettres. Hélas, il n'était pas là, aucunes réponses épistolaires n'étaient encore venues jusqu'à eux non plus mais la reconnaissance pour ce patriarche restait primordiale, malgré son misanthropisme apparent recelant un bon cœur. Les frères Cornwell et Anthony portaient leurs beaux costumes écossais de fête, Candy en avait aussi reçu un en féminin : le béret au pompon un peu de travers, la jupe jusqu'au dessus du genou, son sporran ou sacoche de cuir accroché sur le devant de la ceinture, le spencer et le plaid jeté sur l'épaule, les chaussettes de laine et chaussures ghillies à lacets.

La Grand-Tante Elroy arborait presque un sourire de voir tous ses petits neveux en tenues, Neal et Eliza étant aussi assortis physiquement aux autres mais bien moins dans leurs pensées et sympathies. Les deux Leagan étaient furieux de devoir se tenir à côté de Candy bien sûr, Anthony s'amusait de les voir avoir tant de mal à cacher leurs grimaces quand la nouvelle venue dans la famille fit la révérence de façon impeccable à chacun des invités dont un couple de banquiers de Chicago et un cousin descendant d'un prince britannique. Elle sut aussi leur offrir à chaque des mots de politesse bien agencés et un sourire qui en séduisit le plus grand nombre. Donc même Grand-Tante Elroy admettait que Candy avait bien appris à devenir une jeune fille respectable pour mériter son adoption, mais pas la famille Leagan car Sarah avait ce même faux sourire de façade masquant une rage au cœur que ses enfants, alors que son mari revenu depuis peu de Boston pour affaires ne semblait pas être dérangé par la situation ou cachait mieux ses opinions.

Anthony était fier de Candy et lorsque démarra la chasse à courre, il l'aida à monter sur Tempête sous l'œil furibond de sa cousine qui n'avait jamais pu approcher ce cheval qui lui faisait peur, montrant les dents devant elle. Eliza et son frère montaient César et Cléopâtre mais leurs montures n'avaient pas dû galoper souvent depuis longtemps et arboraient un air fatigué qui peinait le jeune garçon. Alistair et Archie avaient deux montures venant du haras voisin, deux juments dociles pour les deux garçons peu cavaliers aussi. Ils partirent tous ensemble et semèrent vite les Leagan. Les trois garçons entouraient Candy qui leur avait demandé avant de partir de ne pas se séparer et de faire bien attention. Anthony avait pourtant envie de galoper un peu mais il savait son amie très inquiète depuis cette nuit, il devait tenir parole. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un virage, ils virent passer un renard qui fuyait la meute de chiens qu'on entendait pas loin. Anthony eut envie de le poursuivre pour que la proie courre plus vite encore et échappe à la meute. Seulement il ne montait pas Tempête, sa jument était légère mais pas aussi rapide que son bel étalon. Et puis, il avait promis à Candy de ne pas se séparer. Il hésita puis stoppa toute la troupe.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Candy je voudrais reprendre Tempête afin de poursuivre le renard pour qu'il ne soit pas rattrapé par la meute et les chasseurs !

\- Anthony, souviens-toi du vent, il y a du danger, je le sens !

\- Mais non Candy, il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé sur Tempête, il connaît ce bois par cœur !

\- Anthony, je t'assure que c'est dangereux par là ! C'est… ce qu'a dit la rose ! Oui, c'est son message, crois-moi !

Le jeune homme étudia son visage si inquiet et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il descendit alors de son cheval, puis fit quelques pas vers le bosquet où avait disparu le renard.

\- Anthony ! hurla alors Candy en se tenant les joues. Il se retourna et courut la rattraper alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

\- Candy !

Stear et Archie avaient suivi la scène sans intervenir, étonnés puis angoissés, lorsque Candy balbutia dans les bras d'Anthony :

\- N'y va pas, ta mère ne veut pas !

Les deux frères scrutèrent alors un buisson, Stear arrêta son frère, alla ramasser une branche à terre puis la jeta et tous les quatre entendirent un bruit métallique inquiétant. Stear se baissa alors et montra un gros piège à mâchoires emprisonnant la branche morte de ses monstrueuses dents pointues en acier.

\- Bon sang ! Tu as en effet échappé à un terrible accident Anthony ! s'exclama Archie.

Anthony était livide, Candy les yeux horrifiés se mit à pleurer de soulagement dans ses bras. Le jeune Brown admit alors :

\- En effet mes amis, grâce à vous tous j'ai évité à un cheval quel qu'il soit de subir ce qu'à subi la branche et à moi… je ne sais pas quel avenir mais… les roses l'ont deviné noir ! Merci !

 **-OOOoOOO-**

Quelques temps après, Georges Johnson vint chercher Candy, Anthony, Archibald et Alistair pour se rendre à la maison Pony. Il virent tous cette fameuse colline dont parlait tant leur amie, elle leur présenta aussi Capucin, son ami raton laveur qui avait élu domicile dans le grand chêne à son sommet. Les garçons étaient heureux de voir autant de gentillesse et de rires dans cet orphelinat avec des enfants joueurs et des monitrices à l'éducation irréprochable. Anthony se dit que sa mère aurait adoré cet endroit et ces braves dames, mais peut-être qu'elle avait choisi Candy pour ces raisons dans son paradis des roses. Tout en haut de la colline, il se sentit le plus heureux du monde avec sa jeune et douce amie contre son épaule, son rêve de ne jamais vraiment quitter sa maman était exaucé, il aimait Candy et rêvait maintenant que dans quelques années il l'épouserait.

Il est possible de changer son destin, savoir écouter les signes et ses amis, faire confiance à ses rêves ; tout ne peut être évité mais tout peut être réécrit. Un jeune garçon de 15 ans aurait pu ne jamais avoir d'avenir ce jour sans mon envie de lui offrir une chance d'avoir un autre destin. Quelques semaines plus tard, le Grand-Oncle William que personne n'avait vu encore, décida d'envoyer les adolescents faire des études en Angleterre dans un collège réputé. Cela concernait Alistair, Archibald, Anthony, Neal, Eliza et Candy. Ils partirent tous en bateau fin octobre puis leur destin se poursuivit là-bas mais je ne vais pas vous le raconter car ceci est une autre histoire que chacun pourra rêver de la façon qui lui plaira !

 **FIN**


End file.
